Connor Reichardt
Connor Reichardt (コナー ライハルト, Konā raiharuto) is a young Fairy Tail Mage who uses Shadow-Make as his main magic. As a child he was abandoned by his parents and left in the orphanage system of Magnolia. When he found out he had a large amount of magical power, he started hanging out at Fairy Tail. but didn't tell anyone he had magic until he was 10, when he joined the guild and trained himself to use Shadow-Make. When he was 12, he went on a job and was assumed dead, as he had entered the Shadow-Realm, a parallel Earthland made entirely of shadows and the place all Shadow Magic comes from. He lived there for what was 1 year to everyone else, but 3 years for him. While there he developed his Shadow-Make to perfection, allowing him to create insane amounts of shadow easily. History Connor was born out of wedlock, his mother being the wife of a rich man and his father a Fairy Tail mage. They got to know each other during a mission performed by Connor's father for his mother's husband, but when she became pregnant, Connor's father was long gone. She attempted to go to Magnolia to get the child to his father, but she found out that he had died during another mission. Now knowing this, she gave him his father's last name and delivered him to the Magnolia orphanage, rightly guessing that Fairy Tail couldn't take care of a little child a year old. Connor grew up in the orphanage with no memory or understanding of who his parents were, but honestly he didn't need to. He had some friends who all cared and protected each other. The eldest of his group was a teenager girl named Anne. She took care of most of the younger kids who the adults in the building couldn't or wouldn't. She always put other people's problems first and she came into the orphanage at age 7, 2 months before Connor did. She didn't get to know anyone before Connor got there, as she was older than everyone else and they all disliked her due to her upbringing, until Connor came. She felt similar to him, having never known who her parents were and she didn't want Connor to end up like she did, becoming a thief and moving away from human contact. So, Anne practically raised Connor on her own, making sure he was always near her. She became the center of Connor's personality and practically all he cared about. He would sleep next to her and cling to her leg when he was kinda scared, or when going into the city. He was her shadow. One day, when he was 7, the same age Anne had been when Connor arrived, Anne was being beat up by people who she had stolen from to provide for Connor. They were calling her thief and bitch, rude names which Connor couldn't stand hearing. They were surrounding Anne, preventing anyone to come help her, but then Connor, who was in an alleyway nearby, found Anne right next to him, in his shadow. He had used magic for the first time. Anne looked at him in surprise while Connor looked at his hands which were surrounded in wispy black shadow. Anne told Connor not to tell anyone about this, so Connor didn't. He simply practiced in secret, becoming rather proficient at moving things through their shadows. After a few years, Connor's Shadow magic would let him create semi-solid objects, usually small knives, spikes, or lockpicks, as well as letting him create areas of darkness.